


can ever dissever my soul from the soul

by bendingwind



Series: Allaythings, or: dark!Doctor/Amy verse because Allay [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Brainwashing, F/M, Imprisonment, dark!Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingwind/pseuds/bendingwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia Pond has a memory full of holes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can ever dissever my soul from the soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow243ali](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shadow243ali).



Amelia Pond has a memory full of holes. She lives in a hut on the beach, and she half-remembers a childhood on a planet that was green, green, everything green and blue and soft.

Sometimes she thinks a madman in a box came and carried her away as a child; but, no, she thinks he left her behind. She thinks he came back later and took her to see the stars.

She thinks she loved another man once, a brave beautiful boy who died already buried. She thinks she never loved anyone but her madman, her Doctor; she does not remember ever knowing anyone else. Sometimes, she almost remembers forgetting something, and then she remembers that there’s nothing to forget.

Amy Pond has a memory full of holes, and they deepen year by year in the hut on a beach by the deep red sea.

She remembers a beautiful planet of lakes and rivers and alabaster palaces, and she remembers the fever she caught there, the slow, inexorable march of death, and she remembers that none of that ever happened. She remembers the face of a sweet little boy with pale blue skin spattered with black blood, and the planet bathed in it, blood like shadows and flames all around. She remembers that she was never there, but she remembers the ashy remains of a planet so familiar, and the Doctor’s eyes crinkling as he smiled and said, _No one knows what happened here. Want to find out?_

She remembers the lies, almost, nearly, a fleeting thought of a spark of a memory.

And then she does not.

Amy has a memory full of holes, but the memories fade as time marches past outside her hut on the beach by the red sea, a cage of crystal and gold. Nothing so crass as time can touch her here...

He does not visit often, but the memories are clearer and brighter and happier when he does. When he visits, she is almost like a person.

Once she was a legend, he tells her, the woman with flame for hair and the power to rule the universe and his heart, but all stories must pass into legend into myth into mystery, so he has sealed her away that he might keep her even as the universe forgets. He has saved her here for the rest of eternity, kept from the ravages of time. Here she is safe; here she is his.

And she presses her fingers against the icy edge of her time capsule, and asks only once to be freed, and does not remember all the times that she has asked before, nor all the denials he has given.

* * *

There sits, on a cliff by the shores of the red sea of Thymis, a sepulcher of ruby and gold and alabaster. They say that if you visit on the right day at the right time, you will find a young man there, sitting beside the sepulcher by the sea. They say he speaks to the stone; they say that the stone sings back, stories of faraway places and times long ago. They say that if you stay and listen, the stone of the sepulcher pleads for its freedom.

They say that if he catches you nearby, you never go home.


End file.
